Even the Endless Must End
by Nate Grey
Summary: It's the end of the universe.  An angsty piece written from Death's POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. This is purely to keep me from getting bored. "No Woman, No Cry" is Bob Marley's...at least, I think it is.  
  
Note: This is simply how I think the end of the universe could go. It's an angsty piece, written from Death's POV.  
  
Summary: The day Death has always feared has arrived, and it's time to say goodbye to her family.  
  
  
  
Death Be Not Proud  
  
Death be not proud, though some have called thee  
  
Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so;  
  
For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow  
  
Die not, poor death, nor ye canst thou kill me.  
  
From rest and sleep, which but thy pictures be,  
  
Much pleasure, then from thee much more must flow  
  
And soonest our best men with thee do go,  
  
Rest of their bones, and soul's delivery.  
  
Thou art slave to fate, chance, kings, and desperate men,  
  
And dost with poison, war, and sickness dwell,  
  
And poppy, or charms can make us sleep as well,  
  
And better than thy stroke; why swell'st thou then?  
  
One short sleep past, we wake eternally,  
  
And death shall be no more; death, thou shalt die.  
  
-- John Donne, c. 1610  
  
  
  
Even The Endless Must End  
  
  
  
We knew it was coming soon. Almost the exact date, too. Destiny called a meeting one year before to discuss where we'd all end up. I voted for his garden, but I got outvoted by Despair and Desire. They wanted it at my house. I thought they were just doing it to torture me. But then Dream and Delirium backed them up. I think I'm still in shock over that. I mean, they're usually on my side. Destruction didn't care at all, and Destiny agreed that my house would be suitable. I hate it when they do that.  
  
I'm not ashamed of my place or anything. I'm just tired of everyone assuming I don't mind taking my own family. I happen to mind it a lot, but no one seems to realize that. It's always been the worst thing, knowing I'd have to do it one day. And then, to be the last one to go. I don't know what I hate more, being totally alone at the end, or watching them all go before me.  
  
Destruction was the first to arrive. He didn't say anything. Just nodded and walked through like a good soldier. I wouldn't have minded, but he wasn't a good soldier. He was my little brother, and it was the final day, for Pete's sake! Can I at least get a, "Bye, Death, never see you again?" or something? I mean, the universe is ending all around us.  
  
I thought it was strange that he would go first. I thought he'd be fairly busy, what with the universe ending and all. But then I realized something: The universe wasn't being destroyed. It wasn't collapsing, exploding, or imploding. It was was just...ending.  
  
Desire showed up next. The first thing she said was that she was going to wait for Despair. They'd agreed to go through together. That surprised me a little. I know they're twins and all, but Desire never really was the considerate type. Especially when it came to the rest of us.  
  
Despair was busy, of course. Somehow, the humans had gotten wind of what was going on. She had one last trip around the world to make before she got here.  
  
I was busy, too. They'd started dying by the thousands a week before. It was a sign, I guess.  
  
When Despair finally did show up, she looked more depressed than usual. I hadn't thought it possible.  
  
Somehow, Desire found the courage to give me a little smile before she and Despair went through. I was glad my last memory of her was a good one.  
  
That was the easy part. I knew the last three would be the hardest. I'd been hoping they'd come separately, so I could at least pretend I had allergies or something.  
  
Naturally, they all walked in together, and I almost lost it right then. Dream appeared first, with that annoying look that was half-smile and half- smirk I had somehow come to adore. Destiny was beside him, looking impassive, as usual. Delirium was between them, holding both their hands, dancing and singing off-key to music only she could hear. I suddenly wished I had her blissful unawareness, so I could pretend none of this was happening.  
  
Destiny took one look at my face and stopped, gripping Del's hand tightly. He squatted and began speaking softly to her while Dream pulled me to the other side of the room.  
  
"They've gone already, haven't they?" he asked, looking into my eyes.  
  
"We're the only ones left," I whispered.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. "I'm going through next."  
  
I could feel my eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. "What? No! You can't!"  
  
"I have to," he insisted. He glanced over his shoulder. "I don't want Delirium to be afraid. She'll only go if one of us goes before her, and we all know that Destiny has to go before you."  
  
"But...you c-can't!" I said again. "You...you promised me..."  
  
He smiled sadly and kissed my forehead. "I know. But I want her to be happy when she goes through. I want her last moments to be filled with joy, not fear. Besides, wouldn't you feel better if your big brother was waiting for you on the other side?"  
  
I glared at him. "But there IS no other side!" I hissed. "We both know that!"  
  
"There's only one way to be sure," he replied. "And if there is another side, I'll be the first one she sees. If not, you'll be the last one she sees. She'll be happy either way."  
  
I was angry, confused, and hurt. More angry than anything else, I think. I wanted to hit him, but we both knew that wasn't happening.  
  
He had the nerve to smile at me and pat me on the cheek. "If it makes you feel better, you don't have to watch when I go." Then he gave me a final hug.  
  
I could feel tears slipping down my cheeks as I dug my nails into his back. My throat was suddenly dry, but I still had enough voice left to press my lips to his ear and croak, "Damn you, Dream."  
  
He only smiled again and kissed the corner of my mouth. "Love you, too, Death. Be strong for her."  
  
That was the last time I ever saw him. I couldn't watch him go through.  
  
I sat down and told myself that it was almost over. Just two more to go, and then I could stop worrying. I quickly wiped the tears from my face, just in case Del happened to glance over at me.  
  
She and Destiny were still talking softly. Then Destiny reached over and began tickling her, much to my surprise. Del laughed until she was rolling on the floor, but even then, he didn't stop.  
  
I took it as a sign. If Destiny was in the mood for fun, things were really messed up.  
  
Finally, Del managed to escape his long fingers and ran over to me. She hopped into my lap and smiled up at me. "CaN i hAvE a ByE-bYe kISs?" she asked shyly. She smelled of blueberry pie and rain puddles that had been splashed in by a true pro.  
  
It was all I could do to keep from breaking down right there. The thought that I, her big sister, would be the one to snuff out her special little light was nearly too much for me. She trusted me, and I was going to kill her. Still, I somehow managed to smile and say, "Sure, sweetheart."  
  
She grinned and turned her face up to me. I took a moment to study her blue and green eyes, orange hair, muddy ballerina's tutu and fishnet top, complete with dirty combat boots, and that trusting smile she reserved for me alone. Then I cupped her small face in my hands and kissed her forehead, nose, eyelids, and ended with her cheeks, which seemed to have a bit of eye shadow on them.  
  
Del giggled happily and hugged my neck, giving me a sloppy but loving raspberry on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to let go. She didn't try to squirm away, either. I think she understood that this was a special day.  
  
We would've stayed like that forever, but Destiny touched my shoulder. I looked up at him, and the tears returned before I could stop them. Fortunately, Del leaped into his arms and didn't notice. I couldn't watch her go through, either. I then noticed that she'd left me one of her fishies. It was a blue one with big, yellow stripes. It also sang "No Woman, No Cry" on command.  
  
A few seconds later, Destiny returned, minus Del. "You didn't kill her, Death. You've never killed anyone. You've only accepted them, as was your duty."  
  
"Funny how that doesn't make me feel any better," I replied.  
  
He didn't have a response for that one. "Are you angry that Dream broke his promise?"  
  
"Not really. Not anymore. I just always thought the three of us would be the last. I mean, we were the first. It only makes sense. But he did it for Del's sake, so I don't mind as much now."  
  
Destiny smiled, then glanced up, as if he'd heard something. I knew what he was thinking.  
  
"The last human," we said together. "Gone."  
  
"So, what do you think the last living thing will be?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a bird. Something nice."  
  
"It'll be a surprise, whatever it is."  
  
As if on cue, halfway through the second verse, Del's fish froze, shuddered, and fell lifelessly into Destiny's waiting hand.  
  
"What should we do with him?" he asked.  
  
I only needed to think for a second. "Put him with Slim and Wandsworth," I said, indicating the fishbowl with motionless water. "They would've wanted it that way."  
  
He nodded and did as I asked. "It's time, then. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I stared into the darkness of his hood. "This is really...the end for us, isn't it?"  
  
Destiny didn't say anything. He simply handed me his book. It fell open to the last page. Printed in my older brother's graceful but bold script were the words I didn't want to see.  
  
"Even the Endless must end." Beneath the caption, each of the others had signed their names. Only mine was missing.  
  
I slowly accepted his pen, but my hand began to shake as it neared the page. Suddenly, I felt Destiny's hands on my shoulders, steadying me long enough to make a somewhat legible signature at the bottom of the page.  
  
He closed the book and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Don't worry. All is as it should be."  
  
I thought about telling him that I didn't like the way things were supposed to be. But how do you tell a guy that's been following history throughout his existence that you don't like what's happening?  
  
"We must go now," he said quietly.  
  
I offered a weak smile. "You first."  
  
Destiny nodded reassuringly. "Of course."  
  
He turned started to leave, but I suddenly grabbed his arm. "Wait!"  
  
He stopped and looked back. "Yes?"  
  
I drew his head down and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. I couldn't do this alone."  
  
He smiled. "That's what family is for, dear sister. Don't keep us waiting." With that, he turned and went through. I didn't have a problem watching that time.  
  
I slowly removed the ankh from my neck, watching it dangle before my face for a few seconds. Then I went through, dropping it just as I did so.  
  
I didn't see what happened after that. But I knew.  
  
I knew the ankh would fall to the floor.  
  
I knew that it would keep falling, since there was no floor, no ground, nothing to stop it.  
  
I knew it would fall seemingly forever in the black, empty void of nothingness.  
  
I knew, sooner or later, it would be swallowed up by whatever remained after the universe's end.  
  
I knew, then, that it would all be over.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
